


Красивое имя

by Lena013



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace didn't recognize Sabo's face, Ace doesn't know he fucked his brother, Amnesia, Drama, Family Bonding, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Name Changes, Pseudo-Incest, Reunification, Sabo doesn't know who his brother is and he doesn't have a problem with who to fuck, Sabo doesn't remember his name, Sabo is Jiyu, Sabo's name is " freedom"
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: У мальчишки перед ним была самая дерзкая улыбка, которую он видел за последнее десятилетие, голубые глаза, напоминающее о небе над тремя чашками с саке, эхо грубого-звонкого смеха и чужое имя.______________AU: если бы Сабо получил другое имя при амнезии.Version in English.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> яп. 自由 [Jiyū] - "Джию" - свобода.

У мальчишки перед ним была самая дерзкая улыбка, которую он видел за последнее десятилетие, голубые глаза, напоминающее о небе над тремя чашками с саке, эхо грубого-звонкого смеха и чужое имя. У мальчишки перед ним были светлые волосы, ямочки на щеках и шрам — _не портящий, ни разу не портивший внешность_ — придающий запоминающего шарма. У мальчишки перед ним был на голове тёмный цилиндр, неугомонный аппетит с отсутствующими манерами за столом и острые шутливые комментарии для любого своего собеседника.

Эйс не знал, о чём думал, на что надеялся, когда спрашивал:

— Как тебя зовут?

Ему улыбнулись светло, знакомо, раздражающе приветливо; тонкие пальцы в чёрной перчатке дружелюбно двигаются, машут ему.

— Джию, — отвечают ему, и что-то тонкое, хрупкое, _надеющееся_ трескается от плавного ритма голоса, ярких-живых-небесных глаз, шрама-ни-разу-портящего-доказывающего-что-живой, и разбивается в дребезги. Эйс чувствует что-то скользкое и тяжёлое, застрявшее в горле, но давит это, замечая спустя одно моргание светлых ресниц беспокойство.

— Прекрасное имя, — отвечает Эйс, растягивая губы в улыбке. Имя замечательное, великолепное, по-настоящему красивое.

_Свобода._

Джию улыбается вновь, ещё ярче, ещё заразительнее, ещё больнее для чужого сердца.

— О, спасибо.

Джию — дружелюбный, отзывчий и в меру болтливый. Он говорит много — не так много, как Луффи, конечно, потому что Луффи переговорить не мог никто — крутит кистью с вилкой в расслабленных пальцах, переходит от разговоров о еде к погоде, навигации и мировым новостям. Девушка справа от него толкает Джию в плечо, тот фыркает, щурит глаза — девушка свои закатывает и злится, пока их в разговор вновь не утягивает Дьюс. Храни господь Дьюса, потому что Эйс не думает, что сможет выронить хоть одно связное предложения без боли в груди и слабого голоса, на грани с шёпотом.

Эйс смотрит, впитывает, моргает — и видит Сабо. Живого, смеющегося, с волнистыми волосами, вместе коротких, счастливого и яркого, заменяющего солнце на этом снежном острове. Эйсу семнадцать и он ловит себя на мысли, как бы выглядел сейчас Сабо: вырос бы у него тот сломанный зуб или тогда всё же выбили коренной; сменился бы чопорный стиль одежды или цилиндр с длинными пальто посреди жарящего лета остались с ним навсегда; изменился бы подбородок, форма лица, цвет глаз или, может, исчезли бы ямочки; _стал ли бы он более сильным, более счастливым, более свободным?_ Эйс думает об этом и вместо воображения запоминает лицо напротив, от ранних морщин между бровями до спутанных прядей чёлки.

Джию ловит его тысяча и один взгляд, улыбается, может, чуть более кокетливо, чуть более игриво, и подмигивает — тогда Эйс снова напоминает, что это не Сабо, давя из себя вежливую улыбку. Джию шутит и придвигается ближе, пьёт что-то крепче положенного для их возраста и мало думает над словами с комплиментами. У Джию краснеют щёки и нос, Эйс находит это милым, чувствуя себя опьянённым без капли алкоголя в крови.

— Хэй, красавчик, хочешь уединиться? — слова хорошие, чёткие для кого-то напившегося и Эйс кивает то ли сам себе, то ли на вопросительный взгляд Дьюса и удивлённый рыжеволосой девушки.

Эйс ловит себя на полумысли между дверью чужого номера и дешёвой кроватью с упирающимися в спину пружинами. Эйс не соображает, забираясь пальцами под плащ, жилет, рубашку, бинты; чёрный, синий, голубой, бело-красный — цвета его детства, мусорного города и первого человека, которому он был нужен. Эйс дышит чужими вздохами, стонами и шрамами-шрамами-шрамами; запоминает их, выстраивает линии и истории, пряча осколки мечтаний и надежды — _потому что в его жизни чудес не бывает._

_В его жизни мёртвые братья не восстают из могил прошлого и несбыточного Рая._

Эйс думает, что Джию замечательный, настолько, что он забыл ради чего и кого прибыл на заснеженный зимний остров.

И имя у него было самое лучшее, и запах соли и пороха пропитал собою каждую сине-чёрную нить, и волосы приятные, мягкие — _совсем, как он помнит; совсем, как у Сабо_ — и руки тонкие, холодные, но сильные и уверенные. И Эйсу кажется, что он под чьим-то наваждением, и Эйс борется с желанием сорваться чужому имени с языка, и Эйс даёт вести себя по крышам и улочкам, не отставая ни на шаг от очень-и-очень юркого мальчишки, когда кто-то настучал дозорным, а их команды ждут по разным краям острова.

Джию сказал, что ему пятнадцать, два или полтора года младше Эйса — он ненавидит себя за очередной болезненный укол разбитой надежды. Джию смеётся без злобы или издевательства, когда Эйс схватил его, догнал, и между тяжёлыми вздохами позвал в свою пиратскую команду. Джию сказал, что он не-совсем-пират и «нет, я не могу тебе сказать, кто я, красавчик», но сказал главное, с мягкой нежностью в голосе:

— Я свободен, — и в действительности, это всё, что когда-либо за семь лет мечтал услышать Эйс.

Эйс смотрит как не-Сабо уходит, как сердце сжимает дольше положенного, как _самый свободный человек поворачивает к нему, улыбается и смеётся, прежде чем исчезнуть среди улиц, толпы и снега_ — и он борется с счастьем напополам с горем.

_Да, Сабо мог быть по-настоящему свободным._


	2. Chapter 2

Читая газету Начальник Штаба революционеров Джию _умирает_ ; читая газету мальчишка десяти лет вспоминает братьев, лес с вековыми деревьями, вкус саке и мусорные горы; читая газету _Сабо_ возвращается, чтобы _желать_ умереть.

Имя остаётся издевкой, насмехаясь над ним самим, над тем, как десятки друзей и близких зовут его им, как сотни считают его символом, апостолом их миссии, их плана, _их свободы._ И Джию не говорит им этого. Не говорит о своём имени — он говорит о братьях, детстве, тепле и крокодиловом мясе.

И тонет.

Спустя дни, недели ненависти, самоуничтожения и горя Сабо встаёт, отряхивает мифическую пыль с плаща, цилиндра, игнорируя дрожь рук, идет дальше. В редких снах раз в три дня его встречает Эйс, с веснушками, злостью и фырканьем — такой, каким он его помнит. И, может, через месяц или два, память догоняет разум, догоняет сознательность и он вспоминает другого Эйса: не взрослого, всё ещё юношу, в жёлтой расстёгнутой рубашке, ярко-ярко оранжевой шляпе и джинсовке, которую его заставил для приличия надеть первый помощник. Сабо помнит зимний остров в середине Рая, ворчания Коалы, теплый лакёр бегущий по горло и грустно-нежную улыбку. Сабо помнит серые глаза без той злости детства; помнит чужое молчание, привкус «своего» имени на чужих губах и тихий нерешительный смех, запутавшийся в его блондинистых волосах; помнит веснушки, так много веснушек на лице, шее, ключицах, плечах, груди, спине — и своё сильное неизвестно откуда непреодолимое желание сосчитать их, провести губами по каждой, вызывая у другого не то смех, не то стон; помнит прикосновения, укусы, царапины, извинения и горячее-горячее тело в ледяной комнате; помнит, как ему улыбались, с радостью и грустью, как хотели сказать то, чего нельзя говорить, помнит, как в нём видели кого-то другого, кого-то кем он вряд ли был — и _Джию_ вполне хорошо это мог принять.

 _Сабо_ помнит это. И вновь, ещё раз, спустя три месяца падает. Он не может — _Эйс на вкус, как крепкое саке и сильный огонь_ — не может — _Эйс смотрит снизу-вверх, прощупывая его пульс и улыбаясь пьяно-пьяно, как на чудо, которого он недостоин_ — не может — _Эйс разрешает всё, отдавая такую нежность, что страшно_ — не может… _Эйс просит пойти с ним **и он отказывается**._

Сабо не сможет себя простить.

Никогда.

Коала собирает его осколки, наравне с Нико Робин, очень умной женщиной, что может забраться кому угодно в душу. Или, быть может, потому что краем сознания Сабо помнит, что эта женщина знает его второго брата? Он не уверен.

Сабо спит через раз и ест через два пропущенных приема пищи в день, чем следует. В голове висит долг перед своей должностью, перед Драгоном, перед _именем_ ; в голове живёт надежда, подпитывающая двигаться, желание найти Луффи, защитить его, готовясь принять удар в лицо от него, потому что заслужил; в голове соседствует между сном и явью живой-живой Эйс семнадцати лет, с грустью и счастьем на лице, с улыбкой и светлыми глазами, с любовью и отчаянием напополам — _Сабо бы отдал всю свою жизнь, чтобы вернуться в тот момент._

Сабо идет сквозь время, сквозь года, оставаясь человеком, недостойным своего имени, держащимся за столь нужные-ненужные воспоминания, продолжая забывать. Чем дальше он находится, тем скорее понимает, что яркость памяти вновь блекнет, что образ Эйса теряется между «Джию» и «Сабо», что от этого болит голова и наворачиваются слёзы.

Но он идёт, цепляясь за будущее, за _свободу,_ за младшего брата и за Фрукт _Эйса._

Сабо понимает, что всё встает на свои места, когда слышит давно чужое, кощунственное, пугающее:

— **Сабо!** — от Луффи, вцепившегося в него клешнями, и сам вздрагивает, но не падает. Луффи повторяет и повторяет его имя, и Сабо действительно вспоминает; действительно дышит чаще, чем следовало и трёт глаза, вцепляясь в младшего брата не менее крепко; действительно вспоминая, что его зовут _Сабо._

Просто Сабо. Брат Эйса и Луффи. Не больше, не меньше.

_И с отвратительным вкусом во рту и огнём в венах он чувствует себя впервые за два года — **правильно.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Я всегда думала, что если бы Сабо дали при амнезии другое имя, то его найти и узнать было бы чуть сложнее, что-то поближе к реализму. Эйс в принципе не верит, что в его жизни может быть что-то хорошее.


End file.
